The underlying concept is that people are interested in having updated information on certain specific topics continually available, but don't want to go through the hassle of connecting to a network, looking for the specific source, etc. Once the interest in checking certain information arises, people want to have it immediately. As people habitually check their wrist watches on a regular basis, it is desirable to have said updated information made readily available in this device with no need to ask for it. However, the typical size and weight restrictions associated with the small footprint of a wrist watch require ingenuous power management. Ideally, the Network Module of the wrist watch does not remain powered up while not needed, as the watch does not have the power to supply the circuitry required to remain continually connected to the network.
The connection to the web using a portable device typically involves a certain delay associated with connecting to a remote server over a wireless network. When the user wishes to have access to the most up-to-date information on the weather, stock market, news, etc. the process of accessing said information involves the steps of powering up the portable device, logging onto the network, accessing a remote server, navigating to the website that contains the desired information and waiting until said information is displayed on the device.
The prior art includes US 2002/0,059,166 by Wang, which discloses a method for parsing web codes which involves the selection of web content and its storage in portable devices. The selected content is not updated automatically, requiring active intervention by the user to connect to the web and request an update of the content previously stored in the portable device. Furthermore, Wang does not address the power management issues associated with a small footprint portable device.